Five Nights at Freddy's Song
thumb|right|335 px Five Nights at Freddy's Song (lit. Canción de Cinco Noches en Freddy's) es una canción creada por el usuario de Youtube: The Living Tombstone y usada por los usuarios como canción de juego. (A pesar de esto, no aparece en ningún momento de juego). Fue subida el 31 de agosto de 2014. Letra Inglés= We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite Newcomers to play with us For many years we've been all alone. We're forced to be still and play the same songs we've known since that day An imposter took our lifes away Now we're stuck here to decay Please let us get in! Don't lock us away! We're not like what are you thinking! We're poor little souls Who have lost all control And we're forced to take that role We've been all alone Stuck in our little zone Since 1987 Join us, be our friend. Or just be stuck and defend. After all, you only got. Five Nights at Freddy's Is this where you wanna be? I just dont get it Why do you want to stay? Five Nights at Freddy's Is this where you wanna be? I just dont get it Why do you want to stay? Five Nights at Freddy's We're really quite surprised We get to see you another night You should have look for another job You should have said to this place good-bye It's like there is so much more Maybe you've been in this place before We remember a face like yours You seem acquainted with those doors. Please let us get in! Don't lock us away! We're not like what are you thinking! We're poor little souls Who have lost all control And we're forced to take that role We've been all alone Stuck in our little zone Since 1987 Join us, be our friend. Or just be stuck and defend. After all, you only got. Five Nights at Freddy's Is this where you wanna be? I just dont get it Why do you want to stay? Five Nights at Freddy's Is this where you wanna be? I just dont get it Why do you want to stay? Five Nights at Freddy's |-| Español= Esperamos cada noche para finalmente vagar e invitar A los novatos a jugar con nosotros por muchos años hemos estado solos Estamos forzados a estar aquí y tocar las mismas canciones que conocemos desde ese día Un impostor se llevó nuestras vidas Y ahora estamos aquí para decaer ¡Déjanos entrar! ¡No nos encierres! ¡No somos lo que piensas! Somos pobres almas Que han perdido el control Forzadas a cumplir este rol Hemos estado solos Atrapados en nuestra pequeña zona Desde 1987 Únete a nosotros, sé nuestro amigo O quédate a refugio Después de todo sólo tienes Five Nights at Freddy's ¿Es aquí donde quieres estar? No lo entiendo ¿Por qué te quieres quedar? Five Nights at Freddy's ¿Es aquí donde quieres estar? No lo entiendo ¿Por qué te quieres quedar? Five Nights at Freddy's Estamos realmente sorprendidos de verte aquí otra noche Deberías haber buscado otro trabajo Deberías haber dicho a este sitio a-diós. Es como si hubiera habido mucho más. Quizás hayas estado en este lugar antes. Recordamos una cara como la tuya Pareces familiarizado con esas puertas ¡Déjanos entrar! ¡No nos encierres! ¡No somos lo que piensas! Somos pobres almas Que han perdido el control Forzadas a cumplir este rol Hemos estado solos Atrapados en nuestra pequeña zona Desde 1987 Únete a nosotros, sé nuestro amigo O quédate a refugio Después de todo sólo tienes '''Five Nights at Freddy's ¿Es aquí donde quieres estar? No lo entiendo ¿Por qué te quieres quedar? Five Nights at Freddy's ¿Es aquí donde quieres estar? No lo entiendo ¿Por qué te quieres quedar? '''Five Nights at Freddy's Categoría:Plantillas generales Categoría:Plantillas de imágenes Categoría:Navegación Categoría:Plantillas de mantenimiento Categoría:Políticas Categoría:Plantillas Categoría:Administración del sitio Categoría:Contenidos Categoría:Comunidad Categoría:Animatronics Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Categorías ocultas Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Protagonistas